Le Mans - В погоне за победой
thumb|left|330px|Le Mans - В погоне за победой Le Mans - В погоне за победой is an event starting from June 4, 2015 where you are given an initial choice from 3 cars: Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2015), Nissan GT-R LM Nismo (2015) and Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015) to complete the 10 stages of the event. Each stage is unlocked the next day. If you finish all of the stages, you can keep the car that you chose with all modifications and upgrades. This includes any damage caused, so you will still have to pay to get it repaired! After finishing the first 10 days, you can start the event again, selecting one of the other cars. The second event must be finished in 5 days instead of 10. After each stage the next is released (without waiting). It is currently believed that to get the thired car you will need to complete the event again in 5 days. 'Этап 01 (Забегая вперед'') Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Забегая вперед) are rewarded with R$5000 and 5 Gold. NOTE: All three goals start with a rolling start, where all the cars that you drive against (Aston Martin Vantage GT3, Aston Martin Vantage GTE, Porsche 911 RSR (2013), (2014), (2015), Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2015), Nissan GT-R LM Nismo (2015) and Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015)) drive at a limited speed, about 175 kph, as if there was a safety car in the lead. Этап 02 (Неделей ранее...) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Неделей ранее...) are rewarded with R$5000 and 5 Gold. Porsche 911 RSR (2015) is used for all events. Этап 03 (Сплоченность) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Сплоченность) are rewarded with R$5000 and 5 Gold. Porsche 911 RSR (2015) is used for all events. Этап 04 (Невозмутимость) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Невозмутимость) are rewarded with R$10000 and 10 Gold. Этап 05 (Два шага назад) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Два шага назад) are rewarded with R$10000 and 10 Gold. Этап 06 (Переключение передач) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Переключение передач) are rewarded with 10 Gold. The player can choose to drive Nissan Silvia (S15) or Ford Focus RS for all events. Этап 07 (Опыт - лучший учитель) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Опыт - лучший учитель) are rewarded with R$15000 and 15 Gold. Этап 08 (Квалификация) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the eighth stage (Квалификация) are rewarded with R$15000 and 15 Gold. Bentley Continental GT Speed is used in 8.4. Этап 09 (24 часа Le Mans) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the ninth stage (24 часа Le Mans) are rewarded with R$20000 and 15 Gold. Этап 10 (В погоне за победой) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the tenth stage (В погоне за победой) are rewarded with 30 Gold and their chosen LMP1 car. Награды за завершение''' Галерея Pirsuit of Victory Ad1.png Pirsuit of Victory Ad2.png Pursuit Of Victory Audi Start.png Pursuit Of Victory Audi Finish.png Pursuit Of Victory Nissan Start.png Pursuit Of Victory Nissan Finish.png Pursuit Of Victory Porsche Start.png Pursuit Of Victory Porsche Finish.png en: Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory Категория:LMP1 Категория:Audi Категория:Nissan Категория:Porsche